A Different Point of View
by LillyAnnSkigh
Summary: Partial AU, the characters are OOC. Azazel kidnaps Sam to raise him on the other side of things, but it doesn't go the way he plans. Written as a prompt for a friend :) Rated T for now, may eventually go to M
1. Kidnapped

First Supernatural fanfiction Please read and review. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, comments, ideas, etc. All rights go to the creators of Supernatural

Azazel looked down at the sleeping baby as he slowly bled into the unfortunate child's mouth. Just the thought of consuming any kind of blood was almost despicable to even think of, but this was the only way to ensure that Sam would follow his destiny. After a while, he scooped the small baby up and bundled him in many layers of blankets. He lied him back down in the crib and walked over the the dresser in the corner of the room. Glancing beside it, he found an over-night back that, since it was large enough for a full grown adult to pack full, he was able to fit all of Sammy's baby clothes in and some extra things required when raising a baby. He picked Sam back up and groaned loudly when the baby began screaming.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and Azazel ran towards the window, flinging the bag onto his shoulder. He faintly heard a young boy's voice cry out before he jumped through the open window, clutching Sam tightly to his chest. He ran a couple feet into the shade of a building before teleporting to the house he conned out of a man just for this occasion. He wanted to have an actual house to raise Sam in, to raise him as normal as possible so he could fulfill his destiny as easily as possible. Within minutes, he had Sam calm again and was placing him in his new crib.

There were soft footsteps behind him and he turned to smile at his new wife, Meg. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling down at the sleeping baby she was now going to be able to raise.

"What do you think, honey?" Azazel asked quietly, in a rare display of affection.

"I think he is absolutely perfect," Meg replied, leaning down to brush the hair off Sam's forehead.

"We have to give him a different name, get a fake birth certificate, change everything about him."

"What about Seth?"

"That is a great name, Meg, however, we need some new names, we cannot be recognized."

"Well, what do you think about Andrew and Melissa?"

Azazel nodded his approval and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder before turning and walking out the door. He grimaced at thought that he would soon have to be affectionate and loving all the time, in order for his plan to work properly. Meg soon followed him out of the room, glancing back before Azazel flipped the light switch off with his mind. He gently tugged Meg by the arm to him and lowered his face down to hers.

"Azazel?"

"Well, I figured now would be a perfect time to start showing some affection," he muttered quietly before pressing his lips against hers and pulling her closer for a chaste kiss.

"Good job, then," Meg replied a little breathlessly.

Laughing slightly, he led her to the bedroom and quickly changed his clothes before sinking into the bed and, for once and unusually, fell into a deep sleep. Meg looked at him oddly before following his example and soon, she too, was fast asleep beside him.

* * *

Seth glanced up from under his mop of hair as his father, Andrew, pushed him on the small bike, running along beside him as he let it go, watching to catch him if he fell. Sam giggled quietly as he grasped the understanding and was able to slowly balance on his own. However, after a few moments, like bike toppled over, sending Seth to the ground with it. He whimpered quietly, looking up at his father before looking back down at the ground, shame turning his face bright red.

"Hey, Seth, so, it's all right, you tried your hardest. You want to try again?"

"No, not really," Seth sniffled, moving slightly away from the bike and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, boys, what's up?"

"Hey, Mom," Seth sighed dejectedly, looking up as his mother, Melissa walked over.

"Hey, kiddo, you fall off the bike again?"

Seth nodded slightly and looked over at the bike angrily, "I can't do it, Mom."

"Well, no one says you have to do it right now. It's something you learn, kiddo, its gets easier. I promise. And your dad is more than willing to teach you, with his never-ending patience."

"Very funny, Mel," Andrew laughed quietly, pulling Seth over to him and into his lap. He soothed his hair back from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead. Melissa sat down beside them with a back pack filled with sandwiches and the many fruits and vegetables that Seth loved to eat. She pulled a bag of carrots out and handed them to Seth, who took them and stood up again. He looked in the bag and found the soccer ball that Melissa slipped inside before leaving. He pulled it out and dropped it on the ground, kicking towards Andrew.

Melissa leaned against a near-by tree and watched the boys run around with the soccer ball, allowing several other young children to join in. Soon, there were even parents involved and the teams were split into the older people versus the children. The teens even joined in and helped the little ones score goals.

"Boys, it's time to go home!" Melissa called to them after a couple hours, packing up the extra food that was left over. Seth ran over and stood next to his bike for a moment before slowly picking it up and climbing on it. Andrew stepped toward him slowly and watched as he carefully balanced on it before taking off slowly; glancing behind him to make sure Andrew was following him. Melissa followed behind them at a leisurely pace as they made their way out of the park and towards their house.

"Daddy! I can do it!" Seth yelled, grinning widely and looking up at Andrew, who reached down to steady the bike.

"Good job, kiddo," Andrew said, smiling down at him and leading him up the driveway. Seth climbed off and ran to Melissa, hugging her tightly as Andrew put the bike away. As they walked inside, Melissa promised ice cream, as long as Seth went and washed up. Within five minutes, he was back and climbing into his booster seat at the table. He was still too small to see over the tall table they had purchased, expecting Seth to be taller when he was older.

"All right, kiddo, I think its bed time," Andrew said, scooping Seth up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Seth squealed and smacked his small hands against his father's back, giggling when Melissa followed behind them, tickling his sides. Andrew ascended the stairs and made his way into Seth's bedroom where he carefully dropped the giggling seven-year old on the bed. Melissa quickly tucked him in, bundling his small body so he would be warm through the chilly night. Andrew ran his fingers through the boy's hair and kissed his forehead. Melissa did the same and whispered a soft good-night to the boy as they left the room, clicking the light off and shutting the door.

"Mommy!" Seth cried, smacking his hands into the head board.

"Sorry, honey," Melissa said, smiling over at him as she opened the door and leaned down to plug in the night light, allowing Seth to relax and start falling asleep.

"Hey, you ready for bed?" Andrew asked quietly as she shut the door, wrapping his arms around her waist. After she nodded, he twirled her around and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to their room and gently kicking the door shut. The two quickly changed clothes and climbed into bed where they collapsed against each other, exhausted.


	2. Healing

First Supernatural FanFiction Please read and review. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, comments, ideas, etc. All rights go to the creators of Supernatural

* * *

Mary walked down the stairs as she heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Even though there was still laughter, it was too empty in the house. It had been six years now and there were still no leads on who had taken Sam. In fact, the police told them they were closing the case. There were no leads and there was a good chance he was either dead or in a completely different country by now. She stopped in the stairwell and looked at the empty spaces between all the photos of Dean and John lining the walls. She had taken the pictures of Sammy down, even the ones with herself, Dean and John. She just couldn't bear to look at the face of her child that she may never get to hold again.

"Mom!" Dean's voice drifted out of the kitchen and John's laugh soon followed. Mary forced a smile and walked into the room, helplessly laughing quietly as she saw John holding Dean upside down over the recently emptied trashcan.

"Well, honey, are you glad you did your job right today?"

Dean nodded somberly and struggled to get out of John's strong grasp. John flipped him right side up and sat him down on the stool by the counter. Mary walked over and slowly lowered herself into the stool beside Dean.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Wasn't today an important day?"

"No, I don't believe so. Why do you think that?"

"Well, I thought something bad happened today. Last year you were so sad this whole month."

"No,baby, there is nothing important this week," Mary said quietly, gently soothing the hair from Dean's face.

"Oh, okay, Mom. Then can we go to the park today?"

"Oh, I suppose so"

Dean jumped off the stool quickly and ran out of the kitchen to his room. John followed him, laughing quietly and glancing back at his wife, sitting bent slightly at the waist. She had her head in her hand and was staring off into the distance. He shook his head and smiled sadly, no doubt wishing the same as his wife; that they would have their little Sammy back, that he had never been taken. He walked to the edge of the stair and waited for Dean to come running back down with his shoes.

"Dad! I got them!" Dean yelled as he ran down the stairs, pausing long enough to stop and grin down at him.

"Good job, kiddo, come on down so we can tie them."

"I can tie my own shoes, Dad, I am eight years old."

"Oh, that's right, all grown up, huh?"

"Yes. I'm a big kid now. I can do whatever I want to."

"In your dreams, kiddo," John laughed, "Now, tie your shoes."

Mary walked in the room, more color in her cheeks than earlier, and sat down at the bottom of the stair. She watched as Dean flopped down onto the floor and slipped his shoes on, methodically going through the process of tying his shoes that John had taught him four years ago.

"John, dear, should we take some lunch when we leave?"

"Why not, my love, Dean always ends up asking for food anyways."

Mary nodded slightly and stood up to walk into the kitchen, pausing long enough to ruffle Dean's hair. She stood at the window facing the grassy front yard that was missing another little boy to play in. Mary had hoped that when the police got involved, they would be able to find her baby boy, but it seemed that they gave up as soon as they found the blood spots in the crib, near where Sammy's head had been. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of her baby being dead. She only hoped that the kidnapper was taking care of her baby and allowing him to live a life. It was terribly unfair that an innocent child's life should be taken from them. Dean was only four when Sammy was taken and hardly remembered the whole ordeal, which was for the best. She wanted what was best for Dean though, so she would have to push her own feelings aside for him. It wasn't fair to her son that she got stuck in the past. Shaking her head, she turned back to the rest of the kitchen and set to work making food for their picnic in the park.

"Hey, Mar, you doing okay today?" John asked quietly as he came into the room and slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm doing just fine," she replied quietly, twisting slightly to peck John on the cheek before returning to her work. A small and rare smile graced her face as John muttered something about making her forget everything for a night. She playfully smacked at him when he turned her around in his arms and bent her backwards for a romantic kiss. They heard a small giggle come from the doorway and John began to slow dance with her, causing Dean to laugh even more.

"Mommy, you and Dad are silly. Do you feel better? You were really sad this morning," Dean asked, shuffling into the room and hugging her.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks to your dad's crazy dancing skills," Mary replied, laughing and bending down to press a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Oh, Mom! That's gross! I'm not a baby anymore," Dean squealed, rubbing at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh, yes you are!" John yelled playfully as he scooped Dean up and spun him around the room. The three were too caught up in their own happiness to notice the dark figure standing just outside their window. The figure stood there for a few moments longer before turning and walking briskly down the driveway and across the street, vanishing into the trees and shrubbery. It continued on until it stopped in an abandoned corner alley behind a building. Black smoke began pouring from the body and disappeared into the sky, moving quickly away. The body the smoke had been inhabiting fell to the ground and began to dry out and shrivel up.

* * *

Ah, this is so late, my apologies. I had writers block and then went to a summer camp as well as traveling up to Montana unexpectedly for family. The next chapter will be up sooner, either later today or tomorrow.


	3. Domesticated

First Supernatural fanfiction Please read and review. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, comments, ideas, etc. All rights go to the creators of Supernatural.

* * *

"Mommy!" Seth screamed as he sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his small body. He shrunk into the blankets further and continued screaming until Melissa ran in and wrapped her arms around the small four year old who was beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh, baby, its okay, Mommy's here now. Nothing bad will happen to you, not while Mommy and Daddy are here," Melissa said quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple and smoothing the sweat soaked hair from his eyes. Andrew had come and was standing at the door, watching Melissa's reaction to another of Seth's nightmares. He knew that he should be concerned about the number of nightmares that the little boy was having, but in order for the plan to work, it was a necessity. Seth, or Sam, needed to be exposed to everything if he was to become the vessel for the Saint Lucifer, although not many referred to him as a saint. He was more of a demon lord, or the King of Hell as everyone liked to call him.

Seth looked up, saw Andrew, and started crying harder, if that was even possible. He sighed softly and walked into the room, sinking onto the bed beside Melissa. He reached over and pulled Sam into his lap, rubbing his back and muttering nothings into his hair. Both Andrew and Melissa knew that the only thing that really helped anymore was Andrew's voice and sometimes just his presence was enough for Seth. As he started to calm down, Seth burrowed into Andrew's shoulder and began to snore softly. Andrew gently placed him back down on the bed and after pressing a kiss to his forehead; he took Melissa's hand and slowly led her from the room. As he shut the door, he looked at her sadly and walked back to their room.

"Meg, we almost lost focus on our whole reason for being here."

"Azazel, I know, but I don't really care anymore. Sam is a blessing for us demons. Do you really think if we were to just give the whole mission up, that you wouldn't be happy? Azazel, you know that this is the only way to have a child, demons cannot have children."

"Are you talking for serious, Meg? For years, over a thousand, you were so committed to the cause, find the perfect vessel for Lucifer and prepare him. Are you telling me that you don't care about the one most important mission anymore?"

"Yes, Azazel, I am serious. I don't want this child to suffer. Why would you want to put such an innocent soul through so much pain and suffering?"

"Meg, that's what demons are created for. We do not give out presents and joy to little children. We are the creatures that help to haunt their nightmares. If not for us, the stupid monsters that were also created would never have the brains to pollute their dreams."

"A-are you causing Sam's nightmares?" Meg asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Meg, darling, come and sit by me," he paused as he waited for her to slowly walk over and sink to the bed beside her husband, "these bodies we are possessing, they are going to give away eventually. Honey, the people that used to inhabit these meat suits are dead. That means these bodies will decompose, whether we are in them or not. We are already dead; we were corrupted in hell and cannot sustain a body. Not without jumping through serious hoops, taking measures and risks that could result in the ultimate destruction of our beings."

"What do you mean, exactly," Meg asked, glancing up long enough to see the pondering expression on Azazel's face.

"We don't have to remain demons, Meg."

"I-I thought you wanted to. You just said we were losing focus…"

"Yes, but now that you mention it, I do find raising Sam quite pleasant. I wouldn't mind actually becoming human for the boy, and protecting him from the creatures of the night."

"What would we have to do…Andrew," Meg asked, slipping back into the fake name that she had given him when he had brought her baby Sam, or Seth now. She refused to call him Sam any longer; he would always be her Seth.

"W-we have to find an angel that would be willing to help us. That's the hardest part of the whole thing. The rest is just painful, worse than being exorcised, so I've heard. Do you really want to subject yourself to the level of pain for a human and for a life that will end in ultimate death again?"

"Andrew, we have already gone through the pain of a human life. If we wish to become demons again, when we go to hell, all we have to do is give in and begin torturing again."

"You make it sound so easy, love."

"How were we able to become so domesticated, Andrew?"

"Maybe it was Sa-Seth. He does seem to have a soothing aura. It relaxes people around him; it must have worked with us as well."

"That's impressive," Melissa muttered quietly.

"Melissa," he said quietly, "We will begin looking for an angel tomorrow while Seth is at day care. I feel the same as you, I just never thought it was appropriate to bring it up." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the middle of the bed where he pulled her against his chest. She twisted in his arms so she was facing him and pressed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips. He ran his hands up and down her back, sending shivers up her spine.

Andrew kissed her with more passion and fervor that she had ever experienced, which caused her to gasp for air as she pulled away. After a second, she kissed him back with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment, his fingers tangled in her hair to pull her closer to him. Andrew's lips left her mouth and he began dropping little kisses across her cheeks and down to her neck. He pulled away after a moment and tucked her under his chin, pulling the blankets up and reaching over to turn the lights off.

The next morning, Seth was between them pressed up against Andrew and holding Melissa's hand. Andrew opened his eyes and smiled down at the sleeping boy, thinking about the fact that he was now able to share his feelings with his wife. Seth squirmed a little to change his position and ended up almost completely on top of Andrew. He chuckled quietly and patted his son's back. After glancing at the clock and noticing that it was only a little bit after five in the morning, he settled back down into the bed and fell back asleep.


	4. Changes

First Supernatural fanfiction Please read and review. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, comments, ideas, etc. All rights go to the creators of Supernatural.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dean and his parents returned from the park close to 8 at night. As Dean staggered into John he scooped the small boy up and carried him into the house. He paused in the doorway to take Dean's jacket off then headed up the stairs. When he got to Dean's room he gently kicked the door open and walked to the bed, sitting down and laying Dean slowly against the pillows. He slid his son's shoes off.

"Daddy?" Dean asked quietly, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo?" John replied, sitting Dean up to pull his shirt off.

"Today was really fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Mommy and Daddy had fun, too," John said, finishing undressing his son and standing to find night clothes for him. As he found clothes, he tossed them to his eight year old. Dean put his night clothes on and crawled under the blankets. John walked back over, smiled down at his son and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Night, Daddy, I love you," Dean said, blinking to try and keep his eyes open. John chuckled as he failed and started to fall asleep. He leaned down again to tuck the sheets and blankets around Dean before walking out of the room and turning the lights off. Mary was standing in the hallway, watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Mary, honey, are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, John," she replied, stepping up against him and standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He laughed quietly and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the bed room. He gently kicked the door shut the placed her on the king size bed in the middle of the room. He changed his clothes and tossed a change of clothes at Mary, unexpectedly, who laughed quietly and began changing herself. As soon as they were changed, John joined her on the bed and pulled her against his chest. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling them close together.

"Mary, there is something I want to talk to you about," John said quietly, looking seriously at his wife.

"What is it, John? Nothing bad, right?" She asked quickly, glancing up at him then looking away when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Nothing bad, Mary, just an idea I have been thinking about for a while now," he said, smoothing the hair back from her face.

"Okay…" She replied hesitantly, watching him warily.

"I think that we should try and have another kid, I mean, if you think you're ready for that. I really think that Dean needs to have a younger sibling. He needs someone to interact with other than us, Mary. And we don't want him to end up spoiled because he is an only child."

"He isn't an only child, John. He has a younger brother and his name is Sam. Don't try and replace him!"

"Mary, I'm not trying to replace him. I just would like another child. I would want another one even if Sam was here," John replied quietly, flinching slightly at his wife's words.

"John, I don't know. Give me some time to think about it. I don't want to replace Sam.

John nodded slowly and climbed under the blankets, rolling away to hide the dismayed expression on his face. He looked out the window into the clear night and sighed softly. A shadow flashed in front of the window that was previously clear. When it remained for more than a minute, he jumped up and almost ran to the window, pausing when the shadow moved. He pulled the window up and stuck his head out in time to see a figure running down the road away from the house.

"John! What are you doing?" Mary asked, sitting up quickly to get the best view out the window as she possible could.

"Nothing, Mary, I just thought I saw something. There was nothing there, just go to sleep."

"Are you mad at me, John? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine, Mary, it was a stupid idea. I'm going to sleep," John muttered, climbing back in the bed and facing the window.

Mary watched her husband with tears beginning to form as she thought about how much John really wanted another child. She just wasn't sure she wanted to go through it right now. If they were able to find Sam she didn't want him to think that she was replacing him. There was no way to possibly replace her baby. She cried quietly, facing away from John, her shoulders moving with the force of the sobs. John turned to look at her and sighed softly, biting his lip before silently turning towards her and wrapping an arm around her, offering quiet comfort.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dean ran down the stairs the next morning to find John sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean jumped onto his chair and bounced excitedly up and down. John glanced at him and sighed softly, rubbing his forehead as he watched his son.

"Dean, what exactly are you so excited about?"

"I was gonna talk to you 'bout it yesterday but I was afraid you would say no. I still think you're gonna say no, but I wanna ask anyways," Dean jumbled out, slurring the words together.

"All right, Dean, calm down," John said calmly, looking at him through partly closed eyes, "What exactly do you want, kiddo?"

"I wanna play baseball, Dad, please?"

"Uh, Dean, let me talk to your mom about it, please? We don't want to do anything that would upset her. But I do think it would be a great idea for you."

"Thanks, Dad!" Dean practically squealed excitedly, jumping up and running out of the room. He ran up the stairs and straight into his mom, who had just come out of the bedroom, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"Mom! Dad said if it's okay with you I can join a baseball team! I really wanna play with all the other boys that I go to school with! We play at school all the time but I really wanna play on the team with them, too," Dean practically yelled, his cheeks turning bright red the faster he spoke.

"Dean, Dean, slow down mister. Slowly tell me what you want, baby, I can't understand you when you talk so fast."

"I wanna join a baseball team like the other boys I play with at school."

"Oh, baby, I have to talk to your dad about it."

"Mommy, he said I could."

"Did he now?"

"Well, if you said so too."

"All right, let me go talk to your dad, okay? Where is he at?"

"Uh, downstairs at the table, I think. That's where I talk to him."

"Okay, honey, why don't you go get dressed and I'll go downstairs and make us breakfast. Sound good?"

"Okay, Mom, can we have French toast and pie today?"

"I'm not making you pie for breakfast, silly. Maybe if you behave, I'll make you some after dinner."

Dean grinned excitedly at his mother before running into his room and pushing the door shut. He quickly changed his clothes and grabbed the paper off his desk under the window for the baseball team. His best friend, Tyler, had given it to him at school and was impatiently waiting for him to join the team so they could practice together. He ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, flopping into his chair again to watch his parents discuss the baseball idea.

"Dean, really, you need to calm down, just a little bit, son," John said quietly, rubbing his forehead.

"John, he's just excited. He really wants to do this," Mary said quietly, not looking at him while she stood at the counter preparing breakfast.

"I understand that, Mary, I have a headache. A little bit of quiet would be nice."

"Well, if you would have slept at all last night, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Mom, did you talk to Dad yet?"

"Not yet, honey. I'm going to right now. What do you think, John?" She asked, turning around to glance at her husband.

"I think its fine, Mary," John snapped at Mary before standing up quickly and walking from the room.

"Did I make Dad mad?" Dean asked quietly, watching his mom turn back to the counter.

"No, baby, you didn't make him mad. It was my fault," Mary said softly, walking over to Dean and wrapping her arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry he got mad at you, Mom."

"It's okay, honey. After breakfast we will go get you registered for this team, sound good?"

"Yeah, thank you," Dean replied, smiling up at his mom gratefully.

John walked back in slowly and walked over to Mar, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to whisper an apology in her ear. She turned around in his arms and kissed him before turning around to resume cooking. John came back to the table and looked over at his son. He ruffled his hair, chuckling softly when Dean screwed up his face and brushed his hands over his hair to tame the already wild pile of hair on the top of his head.

"Mary, honey, I think we need to get Dean's hair cut while we are out today .What do you think, Deano?"

"Dad, everyone at school has long hair. I wanna fit in."

"Well, I think that you will like it shorter. Why don't we try it and see how you like it? If you don't like it short, next time we can trim it so it looks neater. Sound like a good plan?"

"All right, Dad, if you say so."

"Dean, trying new things are good for everybody to do. Even me and Dad try new things all the time."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, when we went out the other night we went to this new fish shack."

"A fish shack? In Kansas? Mom, that's gotta be weird."

"It was good, Dean," John said, chuckling at Dean's comment.

"It really was, Dean," Mary joined in the slight laughter, "We also went to a ball room dancing class that was free. We met lots of new and interesting people, and we learned how to dance. And you, Dean, are going to be on a sports team that is going to be different, too."

John's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at it, and then groaned quietly. Mary looked at him in confusion and he handed her the phone, watching her face contort into frustration and then morph into something much more pleasant. She handed the phone back and went to kneel in front of Dean, "Honey, me and Dad need to talk to you about something for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Dean said, calming down enough to focus on his mom.

"We have to take you to the doctor's office today, after we get you registered for the team, oaky?"

"What for?"

"Well, son, you remember the surgeries you had when you were younger, right?" John asked, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"For my arms?"

"Yeah, for your arms. Well, we need to take you in for a check-up, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's just to make sure that everything healed right and to make sure that you don't need any more surgeries. And now we need to let them know that you are going to be playing baseball now. If you need another surgery, you won't be able to actually play on the team, you understand that, right?"

"I think so. I really want to play though, Mom. Don't let them do another thing to me."

"Baby, if they have to, we need to let them."

"From when I broke it?"

"Yeah,when they had to fix it. Now they just want to check on it."

"All right, all right. Can we eat and then go?" Dean asked, glancing over at his dad to make sure he wanted the same thing.

"Sure, sweetheart," Mary said quietly, smiling and walking to the counter to finish breakfast.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A longer chapter, since it takes me so long to actually update this. Do you guys think they should have another kid? Should Dean need another surgery? And what about the figure John saw outside the window? Will he see the figure again, more or less?


	5. Running

First Supernatural fanfiction Please read and review. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, have suggestions, comments, ideas, etc. All rights go to the creators of Supernatural.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Melissa and Andrew were sitting in their basement, staring at down at the bowl that allowed them to communicate with Lucifer. Andrew grabbed Melissa's hand and squeezed it gently before slowly reaching for the bowl. Melissa gaped at him before hitting it out of his hand with such force that it slammed into the wall and broke into several pieces. Andrew stared at his hands before looking at his wife who had tears forming in her eyes. He wordlessly took her face in his hands and kissed, in order, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then finally her lips. She allowed the tears to fall and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him through the adrenaline from what she had done as well as to show her love and undying commitment. They pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Andrew brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead again.

"Mel, honey, you do realize that you just severed all communication with Lucifer?"

"I-yes, I do. I don't want anything to do with the plan anymore. Seth doesn't deserve to be put through any of that, no matter what. I think we should do the best that we can to prevent that from happening."

"You do understand what could happen to us for doing this, right?"

"We have lived for how long, Andrew? I think we have lived long enough. If anything happens to us now, I won't be too hurt about it. Perhaps this is a second chance at making things right for what we have done in the past."

"You really think so, Mel?"

"I don't really want another trip to Hell. This could be our redemption."

"We need to protect ourselves now, you understand that right?"

"I-what are we going to do, Andrew?"

"Maybe we should start by moving?"

"Where exactly? They would follow us everywhere and you know that."

"Not unless we move to a remote area. You know that they wouldn't think to look in a area like that. As it is, this is a pretty popular area."

"What if they do find us, Andrew?"

"Then the body count won't be as high."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Andrew was sitting at the table with his computer open and sipping a cup of coffee, looking at different areas that were rather remote but good places to raise a family. He didn't want to move somewhere that had a high crime rate or anything so that Seth would be safe at all times. He sighed in frustration as he scrolled through page after page of towns that looked good but were too populated or too pricey. Melissa eventually came down the hall carrying Seth who had just woken up. He had a sock hanging off his foot and his hair was mussed up, but he was grinning like he just got a new toy.

"Hey, baby, Seth bug. How are my two favorite people this morning," Andrew greeted them pleasantly, smiling at his wife and son.

"Daddy, Mommy said I get to learn how to tie my shoes today," Seth giggles, kicking his small feet.

"That sounds fun, kiddo, you gonna learn about the rabbit and his home?"

"His home? Daddy, rabbits don't have homes, they live in the dirt outside."

"Oh, well they live in holes," Andrew said, laughing at his son's antics.

Melissa laughed and placed Seth down in his booster seat that they had bought to fit in the chair because Seth said he was too big for a high chair. She walked to the cabinets and pulled out the things needed for cereal. She pulled the milk from the fridge and placed them on the table, opening the cereal boxes and milk for Seth. Andrew gently shut the computer lid with a smile and then pulled Melissa over to him to whisper in her ear. She nodded slowly, smiled back at him, and then sat down between Andrew and Seth.

"Daddy, what are we doing 'day?"

"What are we doing when?" Andrew asked, smiling at Seth.

"Today, Daddy, I meant today."

"I know, Seth, I think today you are going to learn to tie your shoes. And Mommy and I have to talk to you about something. It's big kid stuff though, so you gotta listen really good. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy, I wanna be a big kid," Seth said, giggling and hitting the table.

"Okay, let Mommy finish getting her breakfast and we can all talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Seth said, watching Melissa pour her cereal and milk.

"We can start now, Andrew," Melissa laughed, putting her hand over his. Seth poured his food slowly, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Seth, honey, we are thinking about moving to a new house, what do you think about that?" Melissa asked quietly, looking over at Seth.

"A new house? Why, Mommy?"

"Well, because we think a change would be good for us. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"But, I like my room," Seth whined, looking between her and Andrew.

"We can make it look the same as it is here. Its going to be like picking up your room here and moving it somewhere else. You can make lots of friends there too."

"Really? I like making friends. I play with friends at the park with Mommy."

"I'm sure you do, kiddo," Andrew asked, laughing quietly into his napkin.

"What do you think about that, Seth?" Melissa asked, putting her spoon in her bowl to pull out a bite of food.

"I wanna make new friends, too," Seth said, taking a bite of cereal and letting the milk drip down his chin. Melissa laughed and grabbed another napkin out of the napkin holder in the middle of the table. She dabbed at his chin until it was dry and then placed the napkin in his lap.

"All right, it's settled then," Andrew said, opening up his laptop.

"Do you have any places in mind yet, Andrew?" Melissa asked after she finished eating. She watched him nod his head slightly as he moved down the web page some more. After a few minutes, he emitted a satisfied sound and turned the screen towards Melissa.

"South Dakota? Really? Isn't that really in the middle of nowhere?"

"I thought you wanted in the middle of nowhere?" Andrew asked, confusion distorting his features.

"No, no, I do. I was just surprised at the state of choice. Now that I look at it more though, it looks like a pretty good place. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It seems so…quaint? Is there anything to do there? Can we even find a job there?"

"Well, I saw an ad for Singer Salvage up there. I guess the old man needs some help at the salvage yard. I can look into that one. And I think I saw something about a hospital. Haven't you always wanted to be a nurse?"

"Honey, you have to go to college to be a nurse. Do they have a college? I could look into that, do small jobs on the side? I do want to be a nurse. It was my, um, childhood dream."

"Of course it was," Andrew said, choking on his coffee as he laughed at Melissa, who offered a subtle glare in response.

"Mommy, I wanna tie my shoes now," Seth said, squirming in his seat.

"Okay, can you do me a favor first?"

"Yeah, I guess," Seth mumbled.

"Go get dressed and brush your teeth, sound good?" Melissa asked before Seth nodded and jumped off the chair to go do as he was told.

"Melissa, is this something you really want? Because I was reading on here that is seems like it is bigger than you thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are probably around 70 different parks around there. That means that there is a chance that there could be a lot of people there a lot of the time. And you know how many times the average town can deal with possessions. And you also know that the chances increase the more people that are around."

"I do know that, but Andrew, honey, if we are too secluded, than it will still be easy to find us. This place seems like a good medium, let me see that computer," she said quietly, pulling the laptop in front of her to look at the web page Andrew had found.

"I-Mel, don't be so rough," Andrew protested as he moved his chair around to see the screen better.

Melissa laughed quietly as she moved through the page. She stopped at one point and started looking at the particular section, " Drew, it looks they even have a music festival…hmmm…the Sioux Falls Jazz and Blues Festival, or Jazzfest. It's held every summer and lasts three days; it looks like it's pretty popular. You like Jazz, right?"

"That looks pretty interesting, Mel. Did you just call me Drew?" Andrew laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, I did," Melissa said, chucking, "Would you prefer Andy?"

"No, anything but Andy; I knew an Andy and I couldn't stand him."

"I wonder why," Melissa said, changing web pages to look at colleges for nursing.

Andrew stopped her at one as she was going through the options, "Mel, this one looks good, I knew a girl that went there."

"I'm sure you did, Drew…the University Of South Dakota Sanford School Of Medicine? That one looks good. I think I'm going to fill out the application for that while Seth takes his nap. Do you want to call that old man and ask if he is still looking to hire someone? The sooner we can move up there, the better I will feel. I'm so nervous all the time, Andrew, I don't want to live that way."

"I know you don't. We will get this taken care of, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or Seth."

"Andrew, do you ever feel guilty about Seth?"

"Um, what do you mean, Mel?"

"Well, that he is an only child. Imagine how lonely that will be when he gets older."

"Mel, I don't know what to do about it, though. I mean, sure, I feel bad because he doesn't have his big brother to play with."

"His big brother?"

"Mel, the people we took him from, they had an older son. You know that because of the prophecy."

"Oh my Luc…gosh," Melissa gasped, covering her mouth.

"Mel, calm down, baby, it's all right," Andrew said quietly, rubbing her side with his hand.

"No, it most definitely is not, Andrew, that poor child. His baby brother was stolen from him!"

"Melissa, would you quiet down? Seth doesn't know about any of this. Come on, Mel, be realistic, he was a baby when we took him. I don't think the other one even knows about Seth to be honest."

"What about his parents?"

"Melissa, I understand this is upsetting, but what do you want to do? Give him back to them unprotected? And then we will spend the rest of our lives in jail," Andrew whispered as Seth came running back into the room with his brand new tennis shoes in tow.

Melissa took a deep breath and whispered an apology to Andrew before standing up and walking over to Seth. She bent down to where he had flopped on the floor and slowly began showing him how to tie shoes, first demonstrating on hers than allowing him to try on his own. Several times she stopped him and guided his hands with her own before he finally got it. After about an hour and a half of work on it, Seth was able to tie his own shoes. Just as when he was able to learn to ride a bike within a week, she wasn't surprised that it didn't take long for him to learn to tie his shoes. She was able to credit that to the fact that he had been given several doses of demon blood when he was little until they stopped.

As the three of them sat in the kitchen, researching and tying shoes, a figure approached the window to watch how the couple of demons who were raising the human child meant to be Lucifer's vessel. He was pleased to see that the young boy was improving quickly with his ability to learn just as was predicted but was dismayed to see the level of care that the couple provided had increased since the last time he had checked in. He shook his head and walked away, heading towards the bushed where he exited the body, taking the pathetic human soul with him to dump into the pit.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hmm, another longer chapter, since the story is starting to build up more. Do you guys have any requests for particular characters? Anything you like or don't like? Questions and comments are always helpful, they help me write faster. And I had to fix somthing at the end of chapter 4 so you may want to go check that out before continuing on to chapter 6. ^.^


End file.
